Baiser Mortel
by Princess Treacle
Summary: Baiser Mortel - French for 'Deadly Kiss'. This story combines True Blood with Twilight, leading to a more angsty Edward, an intrigued Bella, a pent up Rose and a volatile Emmett.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the original owners. Rated M for a reason. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One <span>

It had been about three years since vampires came 'out of the coffin'. Since the development of synthetic blood, they had no need to hide anymore – humans were safe, they no longer needed to feed on us. Tru Blood they called it, how it tasted I don't know, and how much vampires like it I had no idea; but I did know this – I wanted to serve a bottle of it someone. A vampire to be specific. Some humans come in and order it, but it's not the same. They never finish the bottle. I don't think we have a vampire in Forks, or at least not a resident one or one who visits _Black's Bar and Grill_ - that's the place I work in. Jacob was nice enough to give me the job when I turned eighteen, and for the past five years I've been working here. Sure, it's not a fancy job, but it pays the bills and allows me as much time with my Grandpa as possible – who is one of the most important people to me in the world. The other being my cousin… and my best friend; Rose.

Rosalie Hale's her full name and I love her to pieces. Grandpa raised us both after my parents were killed and Rose's abandoned her. They left her because, well to use Grandpa's term, because we're 'special'. He says we've been given a gift that we should cherish and use. Both of us can read minds. It's something that we both hate at times because sometimes all you can hear is people's thoughts – and they aren't the nicest at the best of times. We've gotten better at shutting it out though, although Rose is able to do it whenever, but I can only do it when I really concentrate. That's one of the reasons I like Forks – there aren't that many people so I don't have to deal with all the noise in my head, it's better than the larger towns and cities that surround us.

"Are you day dreaming again?" I loud voice interrupts my thoughts. I turn and see Jacob Black looking at me as he dries a glass before putting it under the bar. Jacob has been my best friend since we were five years old. He knows everything there is to know about me – including the mind reading.

"Isn't that what she always does?" Rosalie says as she walks behind the bar and places the tray down that she had. She throws me a cheeky grin and I smile at her. This was what we did – torment and tease each other.

I shook my head at both of them before I stuck my tongue out. "Just because my thoughts are more interesting than you two, doesn't mean you should get jealous." They both laughed at me before the dinner time rush began and we became swamped with orders.

"Bella baby, you want to get me another beer?" Mike asked as he came in with the construction crew he worked with.

"No thanks," I replied, his thoughts flooding my head. _I wish she would let me between her legs, I'd show her a good time. Teach her how to suck cock well. _The details became more graphic so I took a deep breath, calmed my mind and put my mental shield up. My own thoughts flooded back into my mind, and I smiled at the peacefulness I got.

"Aw come on sweet cheeks. A cold beer for daddy?" He smiled at me and I just smiled meekly back before going round the bar to get him his order. "And a couple more for my boys!" He shouted loudly, gesturing to the group of people who now stood around him. They all cheered at the prospect of free alcohol.

"Why do you serve him?" Rosalie asked me as she came up behind me and began to serve the people now crowding round the bar.

"Because he's a paying customer," Jacob said before I could respond. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him. They had always had a love/hate relationship. He was either defending her from drunk guys trying to get into her pants, or he was making dumb blonde jokes to her face. She often complained about how he smelt like a dog – a joke I never got – or they would be laughing and joking together.

I gave Jacob 'the look' and he just gave me a cheeky grin, the whiteness of his teeth a stark contrast to the dark colour of his skin.

"I serve him because he gives great tips," I told them. "And because he's just joking around." I pulled the lids of the glass bottles and began to put them on a tray.

"Bella, come on, you know as well as I do all the lewd things he wants to do to you." Rosalie said as she slid a glass across to a customer. "You can't deny that his thoughts are creepy and that if he didn't come in here, you wouldn't miss him." She shot me a pointed look and I knew this was an argument I had lost.

Mike was harmless in the bigger scheme of things, and if he didn't walk back into this bar ever again, I know I wouldn't mind. His thoughts were rude and made me feel uncomfortable sometimes the amount of detail he out into them. Don't get me wrong, I am by no means a virgin – that train left the station when I was seventeen years old to a boy I thought I was in love with. It was three minutes of awkwardness and made me realise just how unprepared I was for it. I of course, have had sexual relationships since then, but none that have made me want to scream or have even been exciting or adventurous.

After mulling over my sexual encounters with the various men through the years I walk over to Mike's table and serve him and his 'crew' some beers before I walk back over the bar and fall into my day dream – this time it's finding out there are more people like me and Rose; that we're not alone and seen as 'freaks' or outcasts.

My thoughts run wild and I dream up a whole world where life is made easier and we fit in. This is my central thought as I go around the tables taking orders and trying to block out the noise from others people's heads.

I'm drawn out of this though a few hours later by the chime above the door ringing, letting us know a new customer has entered. I turn to look to see who it is, expecting to see one of the regulars, but instead I am met with a very pale man, with copper hair and green eyes looking around the bar. He sits down in a booth in the corner and my eyes never leave him. I'm too intrigued. I don't like reading other's minds as it can be seen as an invasion of privacy, but for some reason I am drawn to his. I focus on his profile and try to link with him, try to create a bridge into which I can hear his every thought.

I don't hear anything. I struggle and look around wondering what's happening, before he looks over at me and I flush bright red. I fumble with my pen and paper and go to take his order.

"Hello sir, what can I get for you?" I ask, willing the redness in my face to face.

He smiles up at me and for the first time in my life, I find myself wanting to call him beautiful. His pale skin is so perfect, there is not one blemish and his eyes are as green as the rainforest. His lips look smooth and soft whilst his jaw looks definitive. I have an urge to kiss it and trace the outline. I bite my lip to try and stop my thoughts, but when he gaze darkens I know I'm done for. His face will be the one I see when I feel lonely and need something to relieve he tensions. His hands will be the ones I feel when I daydream about being taken away to a remote island. His eyes will be the ones I see when I close mine.

"Do you sell Tru Blood?" He asks nervously and I look at him, shocked that this is actually happening.

"Uh, yeah, yeah we do…" There was a pause where neither of us spoke

"Can I have…" he began to ask just as I said "Do you want…" We both laughed nervously and I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart.

"Ladies first," he tells me, gesturing towards my body with one hand as the other rubbed his jaw.

"I was just going to ask what type you wanted," I told him as I nervously began to chew on the end of the pen. After a few seconds I remembered what I was doing and stopped. It's not a very attractive feature to eat your pen when there's a handsome man sat watching you.

"AB positive… Warmed up?" He asked me, phrasing it as a question. I nodded and turned round, trying my best not to trip over my own feet as I went to go and get it from the cooler.

The cooler was round the back of the bar so I rounded the corner and saw Rosalie leant over and getting some bottles out of it. I ran over with a little squeal and gripped her sides hard. I was so excited it was hard to contain!

"What's gotten into you?" She asked as she spun round and I took hold of her hands, a large smile spreading over my face.

"There's a vampire here!" I said to her in excitement. Giving a few jumps for good measure.

"Seriously?" Rosalie asked as I nodded before she smiled back at me. "He ask for some Tru Blood?" I nodded and she moved out of the way to allow me access to the cooler.

"Which one is he?" She asked, moving towards the front of the bar. "Maybe I can read his mind?"

"That's the thing," I began. "I tried to read his mind and I couldn't hear anything." Rosalie looked at me. "Has that ever happened to you?" I asked her, curious to know if she had ever come across anything like this.

"No, never. I mean even babies have thoughts… well… more like images or feelings. I always get something when I read a person's mind."

I nodded. I was strange, but that doesn't mean it wasn't a welcome relief not to have to work to block someone out. I grabbed the bottle he requested and took the top off. I then brought it up to my nose to smell it – see if it smelt like real blood. It didn't. It didn't really have a smell.

"Did you really just do that?" Rose asked me, a shocked look across her face. I nodded and blushed. She shook her head and laughed as she moved back to the main part of the bar to take people's orders.

I placed the bottle on a tray and took it round to the front of the bar. I opened the microwave and placed it inside, setting the timer for two minutes… I didn't really know how long to warm it for, so two minutes seem the best bet. I spied him sitting by himself and I felt myself involuntarily smiling. I studied him, tracing his facial features with my eyes.

I probably would have stayed that way if the pinging from the microwave hadn't of drawn me out of my reverie. I gave a small jump and saw Edward's head turn in my direction. I blushed at my actions and turned my back towards him as I went to the microwave to get his Tru Blood. The bottle was warm when I touched it, so I assume it was what he wanted. Placing it on the tray, I walked over to the booth his was sat in and placed the bottle down in front of him.

"Here you go," I told him with a smile, loving the way his eyes lit up.

"Thanks," he told me as he took a sip and nodded, as if to confirm to me it's what he wanted. I smiled and stood there. After a few seconds he looked back up at me and I smiled.

"Did you want anything else?" He questioned me and I blushed.

"I don't know," I told him nervously. I wasn't quite sure what I was waiting for. "I've never met someone like you," I admitted and he just smiled.

"Someone like me? As in a vampire?" He questioned and I nodded nervously, worried he might take offense at my fascination.

"What do you want to know?" He asked, a smile still gracing his lips.

"Um, everything!" I told him excitedly as he gestured to the seat across from him in the booth. I smiled and sat down, my heart racing at being so close to a vampire.

"Where shall we start?" He asked and my mind raced with all the different questions I could ask him.

"What's your name?" I had other questions I wanted to ask him, but this seemed the safest.

"Edward. Edward Mason." He told me and I smiled. "What's yours?"

"Isabella. Isabella Swan." I told him in a similar fashion to how he told me his name. "But people usually call me Bella."

He smiled before he tried my name out on his tongue, "Bella." There was a pause. "A beautiful name, for a beautiful person."

I blushed before I asked him, "How old are you?" trying to get his attention off of me.

"Do you mean how old was I when I was turned or how long have I been on this Earth?"

"Both," I told him as he took a sip from the bottle, my eyes following the long length of his neck as he gulped down the red liquid.

"My body is twenty five years old, however I have been on this Earth for one hundred and seventy six years," he told me as my jaw dropped open at the thought.

"Wow…" I trailed off. "Does that mean you've seen all the changes that have happened?" He nodded his head and my mind began to race over what had changed in my lifetime, let alone what must have changed in his.

"How old are you Isabella?" He asked me. I blushed at the use of my full name. It's something people very rarely called me, usually I was 'B' or 'Bella'.

"Twenty three," I said as he smiled back at me. "I thought I was questioning you?"

"I figured a question for a question is a fair deal," his eyes had a sparkle to them and found myself grinning.

"But I'm not interesting." It was true. There wasn't anything special about me… apart from the mind reading, but he didn't need to know that. "I'm just a girl from a small town."

"Well, I think you're interesting," he told me and my face felt hot as I flushed red. "Besides, I'm from Forks."

"Really?" I asked as he nodded in response to my question. "Why did you come back?"

"When The Great Revelation happened," he began; referring to the title the papers had given to vampires acknowledging their existence. "I decided I didn't want to hide from my roots anymore and came back. Before there was a chance people might have recognised me, but now, I think all of the people who would have are dead. And besides, it no longer matters; our existence is no longer a secret." I nodded when he finished his explanation and smiled at him.

There was a silence between us as we both seemed to take each other in. I took in the green or his eyes and the way his hair colour changed slightly depending on what angle I looked at him, but it always held the base copper colour. He was tall, but now so much that he made me feel inferior like Jake. Jake was six foot seven and if I had to guess I say Edward was about six feet four. A good height seeing as I was five eight, the same height as Rosalie.

"Do you eat?" I asked him after the silence became too much for. It made me nervous that I couldn't read his thoughts, and therefore I couldn't read him.

"No, we survive purely off blood."

"Can you survive purely off Tru Blood?" I asked Edward, my eyes darting to the bottle he had in his hands, his long fingers wrapped around it.

"We could if we wanted to, but it would be hard. Drinking synthetic blood is very different to drinking human blood. It satisfies the thirst, but doesn't curb our need to hunt. That's why I asked for warm Tru Blood – It's more… realistic." I nodded, grateful that he wasn't too graphic in his explanation.

"Does it taste like real blood?" Edward was quiet for a moment, as if he was thinking about his answer.

"No, but it does the job."

"Like sugar free coke?" I asked as he smiled and laughed. I blushed when I realised I just compared coke to blood and put my reddening face in my hands.

"You could say that," Edward said, happiness evident in his voice. I kept my head in my hands as I shook my head and felt two cold hands prise them away from my face. I looked into his eyes and saw his was staring intently as me.

"Your hands are really cold," I told him, noticing his eyes never left mine.

"What do you think of me Isabella?" I heard him ask in a deep voice. It was enchanting.

"You seem like a nice person I told him," as I sat back and broke eye contact with him. When I looked up a few seconds later he was still staring at me, but this time with a confused look on his face.

"Do you feel any different?" He asked me a he slowly released my hands, placing one on the table and using the other one to wrap it around his bottle.

"No," I told him and he nodded as he sat back in his seat, his eyes surveying me as I suddenly felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny of his gaze.

"I should probably let you get back to work," he told me as his body posture because more rigid and his head turned away from me.

"Y-Yeah okay," I said as I got up and left, feeling hurt by his sudden rejection of me. I walked into the kitchen where I placed my back against the door once it was shut and went over what just happened in my head.

"It wasn't you," Rosalie said as she came out of the freezer with a box full of food.

I just looked at her. "You know I don't like it when you read my mind," I told her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"That's kind of hard not to do when you are practically screaming in your head." I sighed as Rosalie placed the box down on the counter and came and stood in front of me. "Stop doubting yourself. He's a vampire, he's bound to be a little… strange. Let it go." She gave me a hug before picking the box back up and taking it through to the kitchen where the cook – Tyler – was preparing the meals for the patrons.

I shook my head and tried to clear it of the copper haired supernatural. I didn't need any distractions.

As I went back out to the main part of the bar I saw the Edward had been joined by two of the regulars that we often get in; Ann and Ken. Both were alcoholic drug dealers who were more than just aquatinted with the authorities. Ann had her arm wrapped around him and Ken was smirking at them from across the booth. I didn't like it.

"What are they doing?" I asked Jacob who was playing bartender tonight. He pulled a pint before he looked over at them.

"Probably trying to wrangle some free drinks out of him. Looks like he can afford it," Jake said with a snort and I just elbowed him.

Something didn't feel right so I opened my mind up and allowed the thoughts to flow in. I concentrated on the two people who were currently all over Edward and narrowed the space between my mind and theirs.

_I can't wait to get him outside, God, I bet he's going to taste fantastic _Ann's sour voice 'said'. I crinkled my face up – they weren't vampires were they? And besides, since when did people drink the blood of vampires?

I leaned into Ken's mind, hoping it could give me some answers. _We're going to drain him dry and get a nice penny from it too._ I looked around – I don't know why, but it's a habit I've going into. I was confused, and worried for Edward. I saw Rose serve some of the college guys that come in here and ran up to her, catching her off guard, when I once again, gripped her sides hard and steered her off to a secluded section of the bar.

"Bella, what are you doing?" She asked. "We're swamped tonight and you haven't been that much help. All you've done is stare at the vampire and talk to him." I blushed. "So, unless this is really important, please, please help me."

"It is important" I told her as I dragged her further into the secluded area of the bar.

"Ann and Ken want to drain Edward."

"Drain him, what do you mean drain him?" I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't know what it meant, but it didn't sound good. "Bella, they're a bunch of drunks. Their thoughts are muddled at the best of times. You've probably got no need to worry." She began to walk away from me and back to the bar where Tyler was placing the food he had just cooked.

_I have a bad feeling_ I whispered into her mind and I saw Rose look at me out of the corner of her eye.

_Stop worrying Bella, he's a vampire – he can take care of himself_. I nodded and pushed him out of my mind.

I had for the most part been able to forget about Edward for the past few hours, but when he got up to leave with Ann and Ken my heart began to race and a felt a sort of, panic set over me.

They had been the last three patrons in the bar, so we had started to clear up for the night.

Before they left, I watched as Edward turned and caught my eye, before he opened the door and went into the night.

I looked away from the door for a second before I looked back, almost expecting him to be there.

I went behind the bar and began to wipe the surfaces the down, praying that he would be safe. I didn't know him, but there was no need for anyone to harm Edward.

As I mused on vampires and how different Edward seemed to be from the stereotypically view of them, it was a loud shout that permeated my mind. I say a shout, but it was more of a thought. I know because Tyler didn't react and neither did Jake, and if it was a shout they would have done.

"I'm going to take the rubbish out!" I hastily called as I grabbed the bag and ran out the front of the bar.

"Okay…" Jake said as I caught him looking at Tyler in the glass.

I ran out into the dark night. Once the door was shut I dropped the bag of rubbish and began listening to the thoughts of Ann and Ken. They were slurred and hard to make out, like they were drunk, but on something more potent.

I heard giggling and ran towards a group of trees that were outside the bar. I hit the low hanging branches out the way as they hit me in the face and my heart sped up for fear that I was too late. I came to a clearing in the middle of the trees and a gasp left my throat. Edward was laid on the floor, chains holding his hands, feet and neck down. There were tubes coming from both arms and a crimson liquid was running out of them and into several bell jars that were located on the grass beside him. Ann and Ken were also either side of him laughing, their faces stained with the same crimson that was flowing out of the jars.

A gasp left my mouth and desperately began looking around for something that I could use to help Edward. Just as my panic is reaching an all-time high, my foot gets caught in something, and when I look down, I see a large branch laid on the floor.

"This'll have to do," I mutter to myself, stepping out into the clearing, not quite sure how I can save Edward, but feeling that I must.

"Hey! You two!" I shout and watch as Ann and Ken both look at me shocked and angry. "You leave him alone! He doesn't deserve whatever you're doing to him!" I realise my 'warning' didn't come out as strong as I would have liked because my voice is shaking and my hands are sweating, so I have to keep changing my grip on the branch.

"What do you want you stupid bitch?" Ann slurs as she raises herself off of her knees and begins to shakily walk towards me. Ken just laughs manically before he falls flat on the floor and begins to murmur to himself.

"I want you to let him go," I tell her. My voice firm, but my heart pounding.

"That ain't going to happen," she tells me as she continues to walk towards me. "You see, we need him – he's like a money tree to us." Ann keeps getting closer so I take a step back.

"Don't come any closer!" I warn her. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to!" My threat doesn't affect her and she continues to walk forward.

"You're not going to hurt me," Ann says as she kneels back to the floor. "In fact, I'd go as far to say as I'm going to hurt you!" With this she throws something off the ground at me and within seconds, the cold and hard surface of something has hit me in the side of my face and I fall to the ground as the pain radiates through my head.

I'm aware I made a shriek and hope that we're not too far into the clearing so that Jacob, Rose and Tyler can still hear me. As I fall to the floor, Ann is back up on her feet in a second and on top of me after that. She straddles my waist and begins to smack my face. At one point she holds my chin with one hand as her other makes a fist and she punches me in the cheek. I cry out again and I hear Ken laugh and when he laughs, Ann begins to laugh as well.

I take a deep breath as I realise if I don't fight back, I'm not getting out of this alive. Using all the strength I have, I force Ann off of me and manage to swap positions, so she's underneath me. Her hands are pushing at me, trying to get me to relent, but I just keep slamming her head into the ground. Eventually she is weak enough that she stops fighting and I stand up and look over at Ken. He's on his feet now looking between me and his wife.

"What have you done?" He shouts at me, his eyes continually darting between me and the women on the floor.

My heart is pounding and before I know it, Ken's charging me. I don't have time to react and his body flies into mine as he pins me to the ground. His fists are stronger than Ann's and he delivers more crushing blows. I begin to see spots in my vision and the metallic taste of blood fills my mouth. I lift my hands to cover my face, but his hands are unrelenting and don't stop. They slice through mine like a knife through warm butter, just injuring me more in the process.

Cries fall from my mouth as I pray for someone to save us, or to at least save Edward, who hasn't made a movement or a sound since I arrived. As my vision becomes blurred, I close my eyes. Blood begins to slide down my face from the numerous cuts I just hope that Rosalie will be alright without me and look after Grandpa.

A loud _thwack_ forces me to open my eyes and I see Rosalie stood above me, wielding a baseball bat in her hands. She's breathing loudly and tendrils of hair have slipped out of her once perfect ponytail.

"You're lucky I fucking love you," is the only thing she says as she lowers the bat and helps me to my feet. I sway at first, struggling to stop the pain from taking over me. Ken groans from his place on the ground but makes no other noise.

"Could someone help me?" A strained voice asks and Rosalie and I both look towards Edward. There is steam coming from the silver around him as well as blood staining the otherwise perfect metal.

We both run towards him and kneel down.

"What do we do?" Rosalie asks Edward as her hands hover above the chains, unsure how to remove them.

"Take them off me," Edward growls and we both begin gently peeling them away from his skin. He cries but tells us not to stop and as the silver chains comes away; it leaves big gashes where they were. I gasp and Edward gives me a small smile. "Silver is one of our weakness, it can render us useless and weak."

Once he's unchained he takes the needles out of his arms that were supplying the crimson liquid to the bell jars.

"What is it?" I ask as his arms become covered in the crimson liquid.

"My blood," he tells me and Rosalie and I share a look.

"I thought you didn't have any blood inside of you?" Rosalie asked as she nervously bit her lip.

"We have blood," Edward tells us as he groans and props himself up on his elbows.

"Can we do anything to help?" I ask and Edward looks around.

"Can you prop me up against that tree please?" Rosalie and I both nod and drag him carefully to the nearby oak tree.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Rosalie asked Edward, noticing he was losing a lot of blood and seemed to be extremely weak.

"No, I should heal by myself."

"You can do that?" I asked and he nodded.

"I don't think it's working," Rosalie whispered and we both looked at her to see her staring at Edward's arm, which was now a deep crimson colour and beginning to drip onto the floor of the forest.

"They drained me of the majority of my blood. It may take a while for me to heal," Rosalie and I exchanged another look.

"Is there anything we can do to speed to process up?" I ask.

"Give me some of your blood," Edward tells Rosalie and I as we both look at each other shocked.

"You want my blood?" I ask nervously as he nodded.

"No way!" Rosalie shouts. "You are not going to suck her dry. We can find someone else to do it."

"Rosalie," I say her name, causing her to look up at me. "Do you see anybody about? The only other people remotely close to use are Jake and Tyler, and highly doubt that either of them are going to volunteer themselves."

"If you wrap silver around one of your hands you can always push me off if I take too much." Edward told us and Rosalie looked nervously between the both of us.

"How do we know if you have taken too much?"

"She'll pass out," Edward said and I nodded. Rosalie sat back on her haunches and watched as I wrapped silver around one of my hands and offered Edward my other one. He smiled gratefully and pulled my wrist towards him. He offered me a final smile before his fangs retracted. A small gasp left my mouth at the sight of the sharp white fangs and a louder one spilled out when he bit into my wrist.

The sharp fangs slid easily through my skin and they were accompanies with a stinging sensation that me hiss in pain. Rosalie's eyes darted to mine as Edward began to suck the blood out of my wrist. I gasped as he pulled me forward and I placed my hand on the tree behind him to steady myself.

An ache began to form between my legs and my breathing became heavier. My eyes drifted closed a I lost myself in the feeling. It didn't feel bad or strange, but instead felt good. The ache increased and I let my head fall back and I moan came out of my mouth.

Edward lifted his head to look at me, his mouth bloodied and his eyes dark. I stared into the green pools and found myself wanting him to kiss me. He fixed me with the same look as he did in the bar, and after a few seconds a confused look came across his face.

It was Rosalie groan of pain that drew us out of the reverie we were both trapped in. My head snapped over to where she was now laid on the floor as Ann kicked her again and again in the stomach. Edward was out from underneath me before I could even say a word and had Ann pinned up against a tree by her throat.

He fixed her with the same look he used on me and she relaxed underneath his iron grip.

"You will never harm either of these women again," Edward told her with a stern voice. She simply nodded.

"You will get in truck, drive as far away from here as you can and start a new life, not remembering these women, or what happened here tonight. Do you understand?" She nodded again and a peaceful smile settled over her face as Edward smiled at her.

He gently lowered her to the floor as he continued to stare at her. I got up, seeing as Ann was occupied and helped Rosalie to her feet as she gasped for breath.

"Fucking bitch," she moaned as she clutched her stomach.

At that moment Ken charged at Edward, but before he even came close Edward had his hand held out to catch Ken by the throat. He never even look away from Ann as Ken gasped for breath.

"Ann, get in the car, start it up, and when your husband gets in the car, drive."

She nodded at his command and walked past Rosalie and I, just staring right through us as she walked to the car park at _Black's_. Edward turned his attention to Ken as he hoisted him up in the air, much as he had done to Ann.

Again, he gave Ken the same look he had given to Ann and me. After a few seconds, the anger disappeared from his eyes and his grimace was replaced with a smile.

"You will calm down. You will go with your partner and you will forget these women and me. You will forget what happened tonight and you will start a new life. Do you understand?" Edward tilted his head after he asked the question.

Ken nodded lazily and a smile appeared on Edward's face.

"Good," he told him darkly before he let him drop to the floor. Ken landed in a heap, but he just got up calmly and walked past Rosalie and I. We followed him with our eyes until the trees hid him and we both turned back to look at Edward.

"What the hell was that shit?" Rosalie asked her eyes wide.

"I glamoured them," Edward told us as he walked towards us. "It's where you put them into a form of hypnosis and they become malleable to whatever you say."

He began to stare at the both of us, and for a moment, everything was calm and quiet.

"Are you trying to glamour us?" Rosalie asked as Edward recoiled.

"It's not working…" he murmured as he stared at the both of us again. "Why isn't he working?" He asked, mostly to himself.

"We don't bloody know!"

"Rosalie!" I admonished her.

"What?" She snapped back. "I have been hit in the stomach by an asshole! I hurt, I'm tired and I just want to go to fucking bed!" She let out a sigh as her cheeks turned red.

I opened my mouth to answer her, but Edward turned to us and looked us both from head to toe. "What are you?" He whispered before he sped off into the night.

"No, it's alright. There's nothing you can do to repay us for saving your life. Don't worry about it!" Rosalie rolled her eyes as she began to walk back towards the parking lot at _Blacks_, muttering something about 'stupid vampires'.

I stayed where I was for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what had just happened before I ran after Rosalie. We were both silent as we walked into the car park.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Jacob asked as he came running towards us. His eyes were darting between us and when I looked down, I realised I was covered in blood and Rosalie had mud over her abdomen where Ken had kicked her.

"We met a vampire!" I told him excitedly as Rosalie looked at me, shocked I had told him.

"And he did that you two?" He gestured to our messy outfits.

"No, the assholes that are Ken and Ann did this," Rosalie told him as she walked over to the truck we shared.

"Well, where are they?" Jacob asked as looked behind us, as if he was expecting to see them emerging from the forest.

"They were glamoured," I told him as I began walking towards the truck.

"Glamoured?" Jacob asked, looking as confused as we had felt earlier.

"Think of it as vampire hypnosis." Rosalie said to him as she climbed in the truck.

"Okay," Jake shook his head slowly. "Where's the fanger now?"

"Don't call him that! That's a derogatory term and he was lovely!"

"Did you just call a vampire 'lovely'?" Jake asked and I nodded.

"Okay; why don't you go home and get some rest." Jacob suggested.

"We will!" Rosalie shouted as she started the engine up and I climbed in. Jake gave us a small wave as we tore out of the parking lot.

"So… that was interesting," Rosalie said as she looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Interesting?" I questioned her choice of words and she laughed.

"Okay, so insane might be a better word to use." We giggled.

"Grandpa's gonna love this!" Rosalie said in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't think I'm going to tell him," I told her. I loved my Grandfather to pieces, but he was overprotective when it came to men, and seeing as this guy was a vampire, you can imagine how he'd feel.

"B…" Rosalie paused. "You're gonna have to." I looked at her incredulously.

"Why? Why on earth would I tell Grandpa that we saved a vampire, he then drank from me and I got turned on?" Once the words had left my mouth I realised what I had said and turned bright red as I looked out the window at the scenery.

"Well, I wouldn't suggest telling him about the blood drinking or the arousal…" She paused and I could see her grinning out of the corner of my eye. "I was thinking you could just tell him that you met a vampire."

"Don't you think he'd freak out a little?" I asked as she pulled up to a set of traffic lights. I began to chew my lip nervously.

"I don't know. I wouldn't have thought so; he's never really shown an opinion of them." The car began to move again and I watched as the trees past quickly.

"I suppose I could mention it. He might be interested," I reasoned with myself. Talking to Grandpa about this might not be such a big deal…

Yeah… I was wrong. He wasn't please that I was hanging around with a 'fanger' – Yes, he used _that_ word.

"Grandpa! It's not a big deal!" I tried to reason with him as he began to load his shot gun. I didn't have the heart to tell him that the shot gun offered no protection against vampires unless he was sporting silver bullets.

"A fanger was near my baby girls! That's a big deal!"

"Grandpa," Rosalie said gently as she took the shotgun off him and lowered it to the table. "We saved him and then he saved us."

Grandpa turned to look at her with wide eyes. "What do you mean he saved you? What trouble did you get into?" He began to look flustered and red in the face, not even bothering to ask if Edward was now alright.

"We got into a bit of trouble with the Rattan's. That's all," Rosalie explained as she helped Grandpa into his arm chair.

"What did they do?" Grandpa asked. He didn't see us come in last night as he was asleep. We both took showers and Rosalie helped fix me up, pressing an ice pack to my face as she held a bag of peas to her stomach. The bruises that were now covering my face were virtually impossible to see thanks to Rosalie and her amazing make up techniques with foundation. Our clothes had been put in the rubbish as recently Grandpa had begun to do the laundry – the first time in twenty years.

"They just gave us a bit of lip," Rosalie soothed him as she handed him a cup of tea. He seemed placated for the moment. "It was no bother, and Edward – that's his name – got them sorted." Grandpa gave a 'humph' at Rosalie subtly telling him to stop using the derogatory term.

"As long as he didn't hurt you," Grandpa told us and we smiled.

"He didn't." I told him as I knelt down by the armchair and placed my hand on his knee. "He was the perfect gentleman." Okay, so I told a white lie… who doesn't?

The doorbell rang and Rosalie turned to answer it. It was dark out so I wondered who it was – it could be Mrs Cope – our nearest neighbour, coming to check that we were alright.

Grandpa and I both watched Rose leave before Grandpa placed his hand on mine. "I worry about you girls," I smiled.

"We know." We did. It was so obvious. He had wanted to shoot Jake when I brought him home all those years ago as a little five year old. Eventually he saw that Jake and I were just friends and stop cleaning the shot gun whenever he came over.

"Bella," Rosalie called from the door way. I looked up and she had a grin on her face and was bouncing on her toes. "You have a guest." She moved further into the living room where we were seated and behind her a smartly dresses Edward walked into the room.

"E-Edward." I stuttered as I stood up from Grandpa's side. "What are you doing here?" I walked over to him, looking at Rosalie with wide eyes, begging in my mind for help. The unhelpful madam just shrugged her shoulders.

"I came to thank you for last night," He looked awkwardly at me and Rosalie. "Some people wouldn't have helped. They would have just left me." I nodded my head.

"Well, we're do-gooders!" I told him enthusiastically as Rosalie just stared at me. Probably wondering what I was doing.

Grandpa coughed loudly from his arm chair and we all turned to look at him.

"You girls are being awfully rude!" He said and Rosalie and I both shared looks. "Rosalie, you've left that front door open creating breeze and Bella, you haven't introduced me to your friend."

"Sorry Grandpa, I'll do it now," Rosalie said as she headed towards the front door, he eyes locked on Grandpa, as if she was expecting to grow two heads. _What the hell was that?_ She asked me mentally.

_I have no idea,_ I told her back. _I thought he'd be hostile. _

"Grandpa, this is Edward." I said as I awkwardly led Edward to the arm chair.

"It's nice to meet you sir," Edward said as he shook Grandpa's hand.

"You too son, have a seat." Grandpa said, gesturing towards the loveseat sat opposite the arm chair. Edward nodded his thanks before he sat himself down and I followed suit, sitting next to him. Rosalie re-entered and perched on the side of Grandpa's arm chair.

"I heard my girls rescued you from a sticky situation yesterday," Grandpa began and I could have face palmed myself. This conversation was going to go downhill very fast.

"They did," Edward said with a smile on his face. "I am ever so grateful for their intervention. It could have ended very differently and badly if they didn't come to help me."

"Doesn't it make you feel weak knowing that my two little flowers rescued you?" Rose stared at Grandpa and my jaw dropped open.

"Grandpa!" We both admonished him.

"It's fine, Edward said, gently patting my hand in reassurance. It felt cold and strong and my heart sped up during the brief contact. "Maybe it would make a lesser man feel weak, but I feel grateful."

Rose and I turned our attention to Edward. No one had ever answered Grandpa like that – most would say that they were all men, choosing then to demonstrate with a series of muscle flexes. But no, Edward used his words to delicately tell my Grandpa that he didn't feel emasculated whilst also being able to show his intellect.

If Grandpa was fazed then he didn't show it. He simply nodded and sipped his tea whilst staring at Edward.

"Do you believe in fighting Edward?" Grandpa asked him once he had taken a long gulp of tea.

"Well this is a controversial question. I've been involved in a war," Edward started, but before he could finish my Grandpa's eyes were wide.

"Which war?" Grandpa asked. Rosalie and I both knew were this was going. He was obsessed with the American Civil war and had even began a club based on it.

"The American Civil war," Edward told him cautiously, probably worried about the response he would get.

"My Great-Grandfather was involved in that war!" Grandpa began excitedly.

"Really?" Edward asked, he sat forward, elbows resting on his knees, a look of interest appearing on his face.

"Yes – Rose, be a dear and get my war box out from under the bed," He told her. She dutifully went and got it. I sat watching the whole exchange, a look of confusion plastered across my face as my Grandpa turned from an interrogating menace into a best friend before my eyes.

Rosalie handed Grandpa his box and he sprawled it out on the coffee table, Edward leaning in closer now to get a better look.

"These are some of the projects we're working on at the Civil War Club." Grandpa suddenly looked at Edward, a light bulb metaphorically appearing above his head.

"Would you be willing to come down one evening and talk to the club about your experiences, seeing as you the only person we have who was actually involved?"

"I'd love to!" Edward exclaimed as he and Grandpa became locked into a conversation focusing on the civil war.

After a few minutes Rosalie gestured for me to leave the room with her and I did so gratefully, my head spinning with all the new developments.

Once in the kitchen Rosalie placed the kettle on and turned to look at me.

"What is going on?" She asked, a bewildered look on her face.

"I have no idea," I told her, glad that she was just as confused as me.

"Just as I was sure Grandpa was just about to declare Edward public enemy number one, suddenly they're best friends!"

"I'm just as confused as you are," I told her, leaning against the counter and peering back into the living room to see that Grandpa had now taken my place on the loveseat and Edward and he were pouring over the old photos and news articles.

Rosalie came and stood next to me. "Looks like Grandpa's found a new friend," She said and she giggled and began to serve a round of tea.

By the time Grandpa and Edward had finished bonding over their love of the civil war, it was well past two in the morning. They organised when Edward would give his speech at the club and Edward thought he even had a few pictures that would help the club with their future projects. To say Grandpa was excited was an understatement.

"Come on you," Rosalie said and she helped Grandpa up the stairs, ready to get him settled for the night. "It's way past your bedtime."

"Sorry _mom_" Grandpa teased, a twinkle in his eye. "It was nice to meet you Edward," Grandpa shouted as Rose attempted to herd him up the stairs.

"You too," Edward called.

"Sorry about him," I said to Edward as we walked towards the front door. "He gets really excited when it comes to the civil war."

"It's alright, if I can help him I will."

We both stood on the porch for a few minutes, the only sounds coming from nature.

"Do you want to come to dinner with me?" Edward asked after I'd performed a thorough inspection of the floor.

"Really?" I asked; it was foolish but I had to make sure I'd just heard what he said correctly.

"Yes. It would be to thank you for saving my life," Edward began and I tried to curb the disappointment that it wouldn't be anything more. "And maybe a date?"

I looked at him and a smile formed on my face. "I'd like that."

Edward nodded and smiled.

"Wait, what are you going to do while I eat?"

"Watch you."

There was an awkward silence when we both realised that what he had said had been incredibly creepy. Edward looked at me with wide eyes.

"I didn't mean for that to sound as creepy as it did. I just meant that I wouldn't eat obviously and you would…" He trailed off and I let out a little giggle. It was rather sweet seeing him all flustered.

"It's alright. I understood what you meant. Won't that be a little boring for you though?" I wondered and he shook his head.

"Not really. Besides it will allow me time to get to know you better."

"You want to get to know me better?" I asked, feeling my signature hot blush make its way onto my face.

"I think I'm going to enjoy it," He told me and the blush got worse.

"I'll pick you up at nine then?" I nodded and he smiled.

"Till tomorrow." He gave a little bow and I giggled as he then zoomed off into the night.

I stood outside for a few more minutes, allowing the cool night air to chill my red face. When I walked back in, I leaned against the door, allowing a wide smile to cover my face.

"That looks like a date smile," Rosalie noted as she came down the stairs.

"It might be," I told her, feeling happy, nervous and excited all at the same time.

Rosalie raised her eyebrow at me – she knew I had a date, she could read me like a book.

"Well, whatever has caused that smile, give them my thanks," she said as she walked into the kitchen and got herself a drink.

"Why give them your thanks?" I asked as I began to follow her to her room that was on the ground floor. She took a sip of her water, a smile playing on her lips.

"Because maybe when you've had a good fuck; your thoughts won't be as melancholic as they have been." My jaw dropped open at her brazenness and I felt my blush creep back up, spreading across my chest and my cheeks.

Rosalie giggled at my reaction before she waved her fingers at me, "Sleep well sweetie." She disappeared into her room.

I shook my head at her antics and headed upstairs to my bedroom.

I went through my usual bedtime routine, brushing my teeth, washing my face, brushing my hair before I finally crawled in between the cool sheets. My back hit the mattress and I felt my whole body begin to relax.

The last thought before I went to sleep was of a pair of green eyes staring deeply into mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was the sun coming through the curtains that woke me up. It was rare we had a sunny day in Forks, and I knew as well as anyone else that when the sun shines, you take advantage of it. I stretched and climbed out of bed and into the shower.

After getting ready for the day I went downstairs to find a note left on the side. It was from Grandpa to tell Rosalie and I that he had gone out fishing with a few of his friends. We both liked to see him get out of the house – when we were younger he dedicated so much of his time to us; we were pleased that now he finally seemed to be having fun.

I grabbed a glass of iced tea from the fridge and went outside to sit on the steps of the porch. Rosalie's truck had gone so I assumed she had gone to run some errands. I took in the heat from the sun and the sound of the birds. The atmosphere felt so peaceful and I basked in it, very rarely did I get any peace, what with being able to read people's minds and all.

The peace was disturbed when Rosalie's truck came tearing into the drive, dust billowing up behind her from the ground. She got out with a bewildered look on her face.

I stood up and began to walk down the steps to see what had happened.

"You're never going to believe what's going on," she began, her eyes looking worried.

A few minutes later we were both sat at the dining room table.

"A tornado?" I questioned, doubt creeping into my mind.

"That's what the police are saying," Rosalie said as she looked over at me from her drink of lemonade.

"But you don't believe them."

"Of course not! Did you hear a tornado? Did you hear anything about a warning being issued?"

"No… but what do you think happened then?" I questioned her.

"I think Edward happened," she said and I looked at her.

"He wouldn't kill them – he sent them away." We were discussing the Rattans. Apparently a tornado had ripped through the area where they lived and destroyed their trailer, killing them in the process.

"Then why were their bodies found there then?"

"Are you sure it was their bodies?" I desperately didn't want Edward to be the cause of this.

"Yeah, they were identified by family members." Rose said solemnly.

"How bad is the trailer?" I asked.

"Looks like a tornado ripped through there, but the trailer is the only thing out of place. The trees surrounding the place are perfectly fine," Rose looked at me as her thoughts flooded my mind.

_Bella, if it was Edward he is dangerous! He killed two people! _

_I'm sure he didn't, _I defended him as worry started to sink in.

My mind was then assaulted with images of the scene, the destroyed trailer, fragments of it lying around and police cars with their lights flashing outside where the trailer used to be.

"You went there?" I asked her. "Why? Doesn't that look suspicious?"

"I don't care if it does! Two people were murdered by someone who rescued us and then asked you out on a date… I needed to know what was going on!"

"I'll ask him tonight," I said before she choked on her lemonade.

"You're still going to go?" I nodded and put my glass in the sink. Rosalie stood up and paused to look at me.

"Bella! If he killed them, then he's dangerous. You can't go!"

"We don't know if he killed them or not!" I tried to reason, at the same time realising how silly I sounded.

"Well, let's look at the facts – two people who were harassing us go missing the day after our encounter with a vampire when they should have been out of state, and the same vampire has also shown an interest in you!" She gave me a raised eyebrow.

"And to top it all off, there have been three murders, all of whom had vampire bites on their body!"

"What?" I asked, my mind reeling with questions. "How do you know this?"

"I read the detectives mind at the Rattan's place. He was wondering if their murders were linked."

"Do you think they are?" I asked Rosalie. I didn't know Edward but I would hope he was not capable of murder. He might be a vampire but I doubt that means they lose all their humanity. Surely, there must be some compassion left in him?

"I don't know, but you have to admit, there is something going on here, and Edward may just know what's going on…"

I looked down at the floor. I didn't want him to have any idea what was going on.

"Are there any questions you want to ask me?" Edward said as we sat down at a table in _Black's_. He was wearing a white button down shirt with the top button undone, black trousers and black shoes so shiny you could see yourself in them.

When he came to pick me up, Grandpa was very polite to him, probably trying to give off a good impression so Edward would want to speak at his group. Rosalie wasn't there, she was actually working tonight – something she wrangled this morning because, and I quote, 'you never know what might happen B. At least if I'm there, he's less inclined to do anything.'

The car ride was mostly quiet, with cordial talk about the weather and the residents of Forks.

"Are the myths true?" That was my first and main question. I'd heard so many rumours about vampires since they came out of the coffin and I wanted to know which ones were true, or if any of them were true. I did want to ask him about the Rattan's, but didn't want to spoil the evening – or give off an impression that I didn't trust him.

"Which myths are we talking about? There have been many made up over the years," he responded as he titled his head to look at me.

"The ones like you don't have a reflection and you don't show up in photographs." Edward smiled.

"They're both false – we can be seen in mirrors and we do show up in photographs." I nodded at him and blushed, feeling a bit silly that I had even asked the question – of course they'd show up in photographs. And I should have known that Edward would have a reflection – I mean, I'm pretty sure he didn't look as good as he did by not looking in a mirror.

"Other myths that are false include us being affected by Holy water, not being able to enter holy grounds and that holding a crucifix up will destroy us – in fact, many of us were created during times when religion was almost compulsory."

I was about to respond but was interrupted by Rose.

"I didn't realise you guys were coming here?" Rosalie said as she got her pen and pad out, ready to take our orders. "Fancy brining a girl to her place of work."

Edward gave a little smile, "I usually wouldn't even dream of it, but in Forks you are limited to where you can go, and I thought Isabella might appreciate going somewhere familiar with a stranger."

Rose responded with a tight lipped smiled and I could see she was struggling not to say something snarky back.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"I'll have a bottle of AB positive please, warmed up and whatever Isabella wants." He gave me a gentle smile and I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"I'll just have an iced tea and some ravioli," I told her and she nodded and began to walk away. I watched as she stopped and looked at us before Jacob came up behind her and touched her back, causing her to turn around in surprise. They whispered together, both of them looking over at Edward and I before they went round the back.

"Are they together?" Edward asked, seemingly having watched the exchange as I did.

"No, they're just good friends," I told him and he nodded, not looking convinced.

"Don't you ever think they're keeping a secret from you?"

I shook my head. "I've never thought that… why… do you think there is something there not telling me?"

Edward looked to the door where they had left through. "I wouldn't be surprised if they told you something that you didn't know one of these days." I turned to look at the door too, a frown forming on my face as I thought of the three of us keeping secrets from each other.

It's the not keeping secrets that has allowed us to become so close, and I was hoping it would always remain that way.

"Enough of this, tell me about yourself Isabella," Edward said, as he leant back against his chair.

"What do you call me that?" I asked.

"Do you mean why do I call you by your name?" I nodded and felt myself blushing again, because it felt silly to say.

"I mean, why don't you call me Bella or B like other people do?"

"I assumed that was reserved for friends and didn't want to push my luck." I bit my bottom lip. He was so different to the majority of guys in Forks. They were nice enough, but Edward was a real gentleman, he didn't assume and seemed to put my feeling first.

"You can call me Bella," I shyly told him and he smiled.

"Okay then, Bella…" he paused and we shared a smile. "Tell me about yourself."

"I'm not really that interesting," I began with a shrug. "I've lived in Forks all my life, only left a few times. But I don't think I'd want to leave." I admitted, most people wanted to leave and never come back, but I loved it here. It was peaceful. Forks was somewhere I could see myself growing old.

"I left after I was changed, I left, but I wish I never had. I was so unhappy until I came back. If Forks is where you want to be, then you should stay here."

"I can't imagine being anywhere else," I told him and he smiled, his green eyes sparkling.

"I've travelled the world, but none of the places I have been have ever felt like home – not in the way Forks does."

"Here you go," Rosalie said as she came over and served us our drinks, a worried look on her face.

"You alright?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, stop worrying B, your food will be out in a minute," with that she left us and my eyes followed her until she disappeared into the kitchen.

"You two seem to have a close bond," Edward said, taking a sip of Tru Blood.

"We do – we've grown up together. Grandpa raised Rose as his own when her parent's abandoned her and he then raised me when my parents were killed," I took a sip of my drink, savouring the cold liquid as it ran down my throat.

"I'm sorry to hear that – how old were you both?" Edward asked, concern flickering in his eyes.

"Funny enough, both things happened in the same year – we were eight." The memory returned sharply of the police officer knocking on Grandpa's door as Rosalie and I played with our dolls – one of the first toys Grandpa brought us both. Rosalie had been living with Grandpa for a few months now – I think it was three – and she had accepted the fact that her parents weren't coming back. Grandpa had let the officer in and he had asked to speak to him privately. Grandpa was gone for about fifteen minutes before he returned, tears in his eyes, he asked the officer to take Rosalie outside to play on the swings, which he had done so, before he sat me down on his lap and explained to me that my parents were now in heaven.

I remember feeling sad but I don't think I fully understood what was happening. I didn't truly realise I would never see them again.

"I'm sorry," Edward said as his thumb reached up to stroke my face, "I didn't mean to make you cry." I placed my fingers under my eye to find a tear that had escaped.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry I'm crying on our date," Edward smiled at the word, and I smiled back.

"Here's your dinner!" Rosalie announced as she walked up our table and loudly put the plate down, causing Edward to pull his hand from face. "Hope you two are having a nice time tonight!" She said loudly as she walked back towards the bar to serve some of the patrons.

After dinner Edward and I went for a walk along the forest trail that would bring us out at my house. Dinner had been nice, and Edward had learnt a lot about me, and I him and his kind. Vampires need to have an invitation to enter anyone's home – Rose had to give him one yesterday and anyone who occupies that home can invite a vampire in or rescind the invitation. Contrary to belief vampires can cry, but when they do, the tears are red and are blood and vampires also have hair growth and nail growth. One idea that intrigued me was the idea that within the vampire community there is a vampire… hierarchy if you will – much like countries have presidents and governments. The highest authority in the vampire community is The Volturi, which is made up of some of the oldest vampires in the world. This is then followed by Magistors who are well respected figures and approved by the Volturi. The third section is the Monarchs – and these are vampires who have been elected by the previous Monarchs to become their predecessors. And then after this you have the Sheriff, who runs a particular area within the country and is responsible for seeing that any crimes are reported to the Monarchs and that peace is sustained within the community.

It's fascinating to think that within our own world, a supernatural group has been amassing their own community for years – and as humans we have had no idea.

Another fact I learnt is that vampires have makers – who are the vampires that made them – and Edward is close to his; so close he considers him a father.

"What your maker's name?" I asked him as we walked through the forest.

"Carlisle – he found me when I was dying after being injured in the war. He saved my life." A smile came across Edward's face and I took a moment to appreciate the hard angles of his jaw and the paleness of his skin. He was so handsome.

"Did Carlisle make any other vampires?" I was curious to know if Edward had any brothers or sisters, so to speak.

"No, I'm the only one." Edward stopped and looked around as I carried on walking, not realising he had halted.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking back to where he was. A soft smile played across his lips and he gently placed his hands on my shoulders and moved me to in front of him.

"I wanted to find the perfect place to ask you something," he told me, as his hand slid down my shoulders and grasped my hands, goosebumps travelling down my arms in the wake of his cold hands.

"What do you want to ask me?" I questioned, my heart pounding hard in my chest, my palms becoming sweaty and my body beginning to shake slightly with nerves.

He leaned in close. "I was wondering if you would mind if I kissed you?" I felt the corners of my lips turn up into a smile as I shyly nodded at him. Edward smiled back and leaned his head in to kiss me. My eyes closed and I lost myself in the sensation as his lips brushed, ever so softly against mine. The first brush was so soft that it was only the cold night air on my lips that told me he had pulled back. I opened my eyes to look at him and found him looking at me, with some sort of wonderment in his eyes.

"Would you mind if I kissed you again?" he asked, and again I nodded. I was unable to talk; scared my voice would break the trance or ruin the moment. His head once again bobbed down to meet mine and his lips brushed against mine. This time, it was with slightly more force and I angled my head up to meet his. Edward's lips pressed more forcefully against my own and I felt my body move slowly into his. I pulled my hands out of his grip and moved them up his arms and to round his shoulders, grasping at the subtle muscles. He groaned and his tongue traced the seam of my lips. I let him in.

Edward was beginning to consume me, take over – his scent was filling my nostrils and his taste enticing me to take more. His touch felt warm, despite him being a vampire, and protected me from the night air, whilst the groans he made were the only sounds I could hear.

A strangled moan came out of Edward before he pulled away, panting heavily and the tips of two fangs showing. He stepped out of my grasp and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I let that get completely out of control," I was panting too and struggling to make sense as to why he was apologising. "I thought I could control myself, but you're just so... intoxicating."

I gave him a small smile. "I don't care about your fangs," I told him honestly. They didn't bother me. "Why exactly did they come out?" I questioned.

"Because you smell divine," I swallowed – so this was all about my blood. "And because you made me feel incredibly aroused." I swallowed again – maybe not.

I walked up to his panting body and gently placed my hands on his abdomen, his body was tense. I slowly trailed them up to his chest where one hand continued on to his neck. I moved the same hand further up into his hair and began to gently stroke the back of his neck. His eyes closed and could feel the rigidity of his body slowly fade away. My other hand moved up to his lips where I gently touched them, causing Edward to open his eyes and slowly open his mouth. My finger slowly touched each fang and then traced them upwards before I gently pressed my finger up to the tip. It broke the skin and blood came out of my finger. I brought it back down to my face and Edward gently grasped my waist in one hand and my finger in another, putting it in his mouth and sucking gently. My own mouth parted at the erotic feel and Edward's eyes darkened.

"You're playing with fire Bella," Edward began. "I'm so dangerous and you have no idea."

"I've always liked danger," I told him as I leaned forward and kissed him again, sinking into the feeling.

"I'm so happy for you B!" Rosalie squealed as we sat down at the dinner table a few nights later. "You've finally got yourself a man – and a decent one too!"

"What about the fact that you thought he was a murderer?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at her sudden change in attitude.

"I know he wasn't the one that did it now," she told me with such confidence.

"And how exactly did you know that?" I probed. Even though I was sure Edward wasn't responsible for the murders, I still wanted to know why Rosalie had changed her tune all of a sudden. "We can't read the minds of vampires… unless you can?"

"No B, I can't read his mind, I just have a feeling that he didn't do it." I just stared at her as she brought her steaming cup of tea to her mouth and took a sip.

"I don't believe you Rose – I think you know something and you're not telling me!" I was beginning to get frustrated; we always told each other everything. I tried to pry into her mind, attempting to form the bridge between my mind and hers.

I was met with nothing, she'd put her shield up.

"Why do you have your shield up?" I asked her, feeling my face flush with anger. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Bella," Rose leaned across the table and grabbed my hand. "I can't tell you at the moment, because I'm part of something that isn't my secret to tell. But when I and somebody else can tell you, we will. That's a promise. It's something we've wanted to tell you for a long time, but something we haven't been able to." I looked at Rosalie, feeling a distance I hadn't felt before.

"I thought we didn't have secrets," I whispered. I felt hurt and betrayed.

"We don't – but it's not my secret, I just happen to know by default." She smiled reassuringly at me and gave my hand a small squeeze. "The second I can tell you, I will." I nodded as we both reached across the table at the same time and gave each other a hug.

"I love you B, never forget that."

I smiled, "I love you too Rose."

We arrived at _Black's_ the next day to start our shift to see Jacob stood talking to Officer Randall.

"Thanks, Randy." We heard Jacob say. "I'll call you if I hear anything." Randy smiled and headed towards his police cruiser, but not before he sent a friendly smile and nod in our direction.

"What was that about?" Rose asked as we walked up to Jacob, arms crossed over his chest and a worried look on his face.

"Irina's been found dead." Rose and I both look at each other in shock. Irina was a part time waitress at _Black's_ – she'd been there for a few months.

"When?" I asked as Rose looked at Jacob worriedly.

"Early hours of the morning – she had fang marks on her."

"Another one?" Rose asked and Jacob nodded, his eyes darting over to her.

I began to chew nervously on my lip. I didn't want to think Edward could do it, but ever since he had shown up the murders had started, and all of them had fang marks on them.

"He didn't do it," Rose told me.

"You keep saying that, but you never explain why."

_You can't tell her the truth, not yet…_ I heard Jake say as Rose looked at him.

"Why can't you tell me the truth?" I asked and Jacob looked at me.

He looked down guilty and I could hear him going through the alphabet in his head.

"We need to tell her," Rose began. "And I don't care what you say. If you don't, I will."

Jake looked at Rosalie and he took a deep breath. "Fine, but don't read my mind, you need to hear this from my mouth." I nodded and closed my eyes to put my mental block up.

Once I had done it, I opened my eyes and nodded as Rose grabbed my hand and we followed Jacob into the woods behind the bar.

"This feel slightly like a movie where I'm killed," I told Rosalie, squeezing her hand for reassurance.

"Well that's certainly not going to happen," Rosalie said as we walked deeper into the forest and eventually reached a clearing.

Jake stopped and we stopped a few feet behind him. He let out a whistle and I looked at Rose. Her eyes were fixed on the tree line. I turned to look where she was when I heard a crunching noise.

My breath left my body when I saw what was causing it. A giant wolf was walking towards us. It was jet black and was the size of a horse. It was walking slowly and its head was lowered.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed as I attempted to move backwards, but Rosalie wrapped an arm around my waist and held me in place.

"Don't be afraid, Sam won't hurt you," she said in a reassuring voice – although I must admit I didn't felt very reassured.

"Sam! It has a name! Is he a pet or something?" I questioned, whilst trying to quell the fear that was starting to take over my body.

"No, he's not," Jacob said as he began to remove his shirt and then his socks, shoes and trousers, leaving only his boxers on.

"Jake," I whined, I had seen him naked before but I didn't need a reminder. In retrospect this would have be a funny situation had I not been worried about the giant wolf who was now looking at me with his brown eyes.

"He's a friend of mine," Jake began as he went to stand near the wolf. "He's a shape shifter, like I am."

"Are you high?!" I blurted out before I could think of what to say. Here we were stood in the middle of a forest, with my best friend telling me he was a shape shifter. He was either high, incredibly drunk or it was prank Bella day. "Do you believe this?" I asked Rose as I turned to her.

"I didn't at first, but you can't really dispute the evidence," she said and I looked at her with wide eyes. I pulled myself away from her and stared at the two maniacs I called my best friends and the giant dog who was now sitting down watching the exchange.

"Have you all gone bat shit crazy?!" I shouted, suddenly angry at the situation. This had gone beyond a joke – I was scared and annoyed. They had no need to drag this on; sure I was gullible but not as gullible as they obviously thought I was.

"B we're telling the truth," Rose said as she tried to move closer to me. I held my hand up and shook my head.

"Prove it!" I shouted before the air around the black wolf began to shimmer and he seemed to shrink. Wolf turned to human as his nose became shorter, his features coming together. His paws turned into hands and feet, his torso shortening into that of a humans and his legs becoming powerful and muscular human legs. My mouth gaped open as the man stood from his crouched position on the floor and stood to his full height – naked as a jay bird might I add.

"Does this help?" The man asked in a deep voice; his eyes questioning me as I stared on hopelessly at him.

"Maybe this will help too," Jake said before he too began to shimmer, much as the black wolf had done before. However, this time Jake was the one turning into a wolf. His features elongated, ears moving position, arms and legs getting longer, body becoming covered in fur and boxers ripping off him in the process. I stood frozen as Jake became a giant russet wolf, even bigger, if only slightly, than the black wolf/man that was now stood next to him.

I turned to look at Rose and she smiled sheepishly at me. "I slapped Jake when I first found out."

I looked back at the russet man and the russet wolf, eyes darting between them as my brain tried to comprehend what was happening. I opened my mouth but no words came out.

The forest was silent for a few moments before the russet wolf began to move towards me, his large paws causing the leaves underfoot to crunch.

He came to stop at me and I looked into his brown eyes. They weren't the eyes of a wolf; they were the eyes of Jake. In his wolf form, he was slightly taller than me, and I have to admit it was slightly daunting to be stood in front of a creature with canines the size of my fingers.

Jake's eyes sparkled when I tentatively reached out and touched the fur on his head. The wolf gave an almost human like grin. His fur was coarse as I ran my fingers through it.

"You certainly have a lot of explaining to do Mister," I told him as I pulled away and looked at Rosalie. "You too!" She giggled and nodded.

"Come on, we should let the boys get decent and we can talk about what's going on," she told me as she grabbed my hand and began to pull me back towards _Black's_.

"Wait," I said, pulling Rosalie to a stop and turning round to look at a wolfed out Jake and a crouched down Sam – who from the looks of things was preparing to become a wolf again.

"Why does this concern me?"

"I'd much rather tell you inside where there are witnesses," Rosalie said as she began to walk off.

"Witnesses… why?" I shouted after her as I turned to look at Jake and Sam. Sam looked down sheepishly before beginning to phase back, so I took that as my cue to follow Rose back towards the bar.

Rose and I were both seated in a booth a few hours later on our lunch break, waiting for Jake to finish up his shift before we talked. We were going to talk when we got back, but Tyler had opened up and customers were flooding in for their morning orders. I had tried to get Jake and Rose to tell me what was going on, but they refused to until they could explain it in full and without any interruptions.

"I'm here, ladies, no need to panic," Jake joked as he sat down with his lunch.

"Tell me what's going on," I demanded before taking a bite out of my wrap.

Rose and Jake both exchanged a glance.

"Okay," Jake began. "As you now know I am a shape shifter, but I'm not the only one. There is a group of us – eight in total – and we make sure that Forks and La Push are protected from any threats..." There was a pause where he trailed off and looked down at the table. "Such as vampires." His eyes left the table and met mine.

"You think Edward's a threat?" I questioned. The thought of Edward being a threat was hard to comprehend. He had been so kind and such a gentleman with me – how could he be a threat to anyone?

"We did," Rose added in as I moved my eyes to meet her violet ones. "But then we had some members of the pack – that's the group of shape shifters that Jake runs – follow him."

"You had him followed!" I angrily shouted at her. "You had no right! Why do you always have to interfere in my life?"

"Because if he was the one murdering these girls I didn't want you to be next!" Rose shouted back at me. There were tears in her eyes. "You're my best friend in the world and I couldn't stand the thought of you dead!"

I reached my hand across the table and grasped hers. "I'm a big girl Rose, I can look after myself." An image popped into my head of me being attacked by the Rattans and a blush came to my face. I did have a tendency for trouble to follow me wherever I went.

"We also have a duty to protect the people of Forks and La Push from vampires," Jake added, wiping away some sauce from his sandwich that had gotten on his face. "If we didn't protect you, then we wouldn't be doing our job correctly."

"What did you find out?" I asked anxiously. "Rosalie said she knows he didn't do it, so I'm guessing you know who is?"

"We know he's not," Jake said. "He's been followed and every time the bodies are found we've had eyes on him. He drinks Tru Blood – and that's it." There was a pause. "And on top of that, it's not his scent on the bodies."

I took a moment to digest all of the information. "So Edward isn't the killer?" Rose and Jake both shook their heads. "Is it vampires that have killed them?"

Jake shook his head again and swallowed his mouthful of sandwich. "No, vampires have a sickly sweet smell about them along with their own scent. Whoever is killing them is human; but that's all I can tell you. We can't identify the scent; it's weak at the best of times when we get there. And we can't tell the cops we're trying to help because it sounds dodgy – neither can we tell them that we've got a better chance of catching the killer because we have heightened senses."

I nodded. "Why do they all have fang marks then?"

"They're fangbangers," Rosalie said and I looked at her. What an earth were they?

"People that let vampires bite them and have sex with them," Jake said and I nodded again. It seemed to be the only movement I could manage. My wrap was forgotten about.

"So that's the one thing they have in common?" I asked and Rose nodded this time.

"Have you asked Edward for help?" I questioned and Jake looked at me like I had gone insane.

"Why would I ask a fanger for help?" He said angrily, tearing off a piece of his sandwich and shoving it in his mouth.

"Because he might know something. And he might be able to help us."

"Us?" Rosalie asked she smiled. "I didn't think you'd want to help."

"If people are dying and vampires are being falsely accused we need to do something about it."

Rose smiled as Jake rolled his eyes. "I didn't want Rose helping, and I certainly don't want you helping!"

"Why not? I could be a valuable asset!" I tried to argue.

"Because you are the klutz extraordinaire, and the more people that are involved, the more riskier it is. Us wolves can take care of ourselves, but you girls can't."

"Hey… I'm dating a vampire – I'm badass!" I said causing Rose to burst out in giggles.

"We'll be fine Jake," Rose said as she looked at him and he looked back, unconvinced. "Besides if we ask Edward for help, he can protect us too."

"No! We are not letting that _fanger_" he said pointedly as he looked at me, knowing I hate that word, "in on a wolf investigation."

"We have no leads Jake, we need all the help we can get, otherwise another person could end up dead," Rose said as she tried to reason with him. "We can trust Edward – I know we can. Hell if I trust him around B, then I pretty much trust him with everything."

Jake's eyes flickered between the both of us, anger in them. He swallowed. "Fine, but I want to know everything he's doing."

"You do know it's a bit creepy that you know where he lives right?" I said to Jake as we drove up the drive way to Edward's home.

"We've been following the guy since he came here; of course we know where he lives." Jacob scoffed. I was about the respond, but was stopped short when I saw the mansion that Edward called home. It was white and large with pillars running from the ground right up to the roof, double doors allowing you to enter and large windows that no doubt let a lot of sunlight in – slightly ironic, seeing as he was a vampire. Despite the house being beautiful it was also very run down, but it just made the house more charming.

"A lick of paint wouldn't go amiss," Rosalie said as she looked out of the window at the huge home, both of us in awe of its beauty. It bared a similar resemblance to that of most the wealthier homes in Forks, in comparison, Rose and I lived in a shack. I suddenly became embarrassed at the state of our home and how Edward had seen it.

Just as we pulled up to stop in front of the front door, it opened and Edward came out. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, jeans and dress shoes. The shirt sleeves were rolled up and his skin stood out compared to the darkness of the night.

We all got out of the car and Edward was stood with his arms over his chest.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked as Jacob carefully eyed him up, standing between Rosalie and I.

"We've come to ask for your help," Rose began. "We understand if you don't want to, but can you please hear us out first?"

Edward nodded and gestured with his head for us to come in. Rose and Jacob entered first, and as I was about to cross the threshold, I felt a cool gentle hand grab a hold of mine and spin me around.

"I missed you," Edward whispered as he stared into my eyes. I felt my body began to melt and my signature blush began to work its way up my body.

"I missed you too," I whispered, biting my lip until Edward used his finger to separate my teeth from it.

"Don't ruin your lips…" he began. "I like them a lot." With that he soothed his lips over mine and pulled me into his chest with both arms wrapped around my waist. I leaned into his strong embrace as my hands found their way onto his shoulders. I could feel the muscles there and revelled in the fact that he wasn't as beefed out as Jacob. Sure it was nice view to have, but being hugged by Jake always made me feel small and vulnerable; however, when I was with Edward I felt safe and protected.

I moved my lips gently against his as he changed the angle of his head, causing his tongue to slip into my mouth and I sighed at the familiar feeling. He tasted like mouthwash – a minty and fresh taste – which invaded my senses and made my tongue tingle (although I wasn't sure if that was his mouthwash or the feel of his tongue on mine). He stroked his tongue gently over mine before he pulled it back, coaxing my tongue into his mouth. I shyly slid it in, his groan reverberating through my body. When my tongue found his again, I was pushed back against the house and felt the hard stone of the house at my back, and the hard planes of Edward encompassing my front.

I felt him groan against me as his fangs dropped, but they didn't bother me; in fact, they encouraged and excited me. I pressed myself further into him and felt his legs widen as he leaned me further into the building. I reached my hands up and moved them up to his head, one threading through the hair on the top of his head, whilst the other found purchase on the nape of his neck, keeping him close to me.

"If you would like to stop making out like teenagers that would be great," Rose said from her place in the doorway; hands on hips and a smirk on her face as we both jerked away from one another.

I was panting and flushed and Edward was panting, although I'm sure it was more from habit than necessity.

"I'll give you a minute," Rose said as she headed inside, her eyes holding a playful emotion.

"You make me crazy," Edward whispered as he leaned his head next to my neck, on the wall behind me.

"Me? You make _me_ crazy," I replied, running my hand through his hair, and enjoying the soft feel of it.

Edward pulled back and looked at me, a smile playing on his lips. "I'm glad you're here." He told me.

"Um, about that… you're probably wondering how I know where you live, but Jacob, well… Jacob is a-" Before I could finish Edward had planted a quick kiss on my lips before pulling away.

"A shape shifter."

"How did you know?" I asked, looking up at him in amazement.

"They have their own distinct smell – like wet dog." I giggled at the thought and heard Jacob scoff from the inside of the house. "Better not keep them waiting."

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into his mansion.

As we stepped over the threshold my mouth fell open. The inside had the potential to be beautiful. It was large and shouted 'colonial home'. It wasn't decorated and had plants growing inside, tree branches were invading from the outside and it looked like there was a bird's nest in the corner.

Edward stopped and looked around. "I haven't got around to decorating yet." He smiled sheepishly and I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter – although I would love to see what an interior decorator could do with this place."

Edward smiled. "It belonged to my mother's mother. I brought it back off the people who owned it when I moved back into the area – unfortunately they let it go to ruin." He paused and looked around, a small smile pulling at his face, "when it's been fully decorated, you won't even recognise it."

I nodded in agreement before he tugged on my hand gently and led me to a room off the foyer. We walked into what I presume to be the living room. It had an old fashioned fire place against the wall in the centre and had two velvet red sofas either side of a coffee table. There were a few paintings on the wall, all of which appeared to be oil and an old fashioned woven rug in the middle of the room, under the coffee table. The paint on the walls was faded and the carpet was stained and faded too.

"I haven't had chance to decorate yet," Edward told Rose and Jake as he gestured for me to take a seat opposite them. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"We don't drink blood," Jake spat out, clearly uncomfortable with being here. Rosalie smacked him in the stomach.

"We're both fine thank-you." She smiled sweetly at him and Edward smiled back. He turned to me and I shook my head. Edward sat next to me and placed his hand on mine as I smiled at the sweet gesture.

Jake looked down at out entwined hands and he seemed to puff his chest up as he stared directly at Edward.

"It is finally nice to meet you in your human form Jacob," Edward began as Jake opened his mouth.

"I don't know what you mean," Jake said – trying to feign innocence as both Rose and I rolled out eyes.

"Puh-lease Jacob," Rosalie said, turning to look at him. "Edward obviously knows you and the pack have been following him, so just admit it!"

Jacob looked like a child who had been scolded. "You knew?" He asked as he looked at Edward.

"Of course I knew. I'm a vampire."

"Oh," was all Jake could say. "Why didn't you ever do anything about it then – like tell us you knew you were being followed?"

"I knew you were following me for a reason – because you thought I had committed those murders – and I wanted to prove to you that I didn't."

"Well we know you didn't kill them, and we're sorry for thinking you did," Rose said to him and I was grateful she was offering him an olive branch.

"It's okay," Edward told her, his soft smile telling her there was no hard feelings. "Most people already think vampires are involved as it is; you had no reason to trust me so I completely understand."

"Do you know anything about the murders?" Jacob asked, sitting forward with his elbows on his knees.

"I'm afraid not. The officer I glamoured seems to think a vampire committed the murder, but I have a feeling you don't."

"The scent was human, not vampire," Jake told him and they both looked at each other seriously.

"This may be more serious than we thought," Edward said and I turned to look at him. Sensing my confusion he turned to me. "There's a serial killer out there who is murdering humans who like to be fed on. There's a vampire bar in Port Angeles, so all the humans who go there could be a potential target."

"I didn't know there was a vampire bar that close," Rose said and Edward nodded.

"We may be able to get answers from there."

"Great!" Rosalie said as she jumped up from the sofa. "Let's get going!"

"You can't go to a vampire bar!" Jacob protested, looking towards Edward for what appeared to be help. "It's dangerous."

"It is dangerous," Edward said, his eyes looking at me and Rosalie. "Especially for you girls, because, well, because you both smell incredible – nothing like I've ever smelt before."

"We smell incredible?" I questioned as Rose scrunched her nose up.

"Do you mean our blood?"

Edward nodded solemnly. "However, it may be the only way we can get information."

"You're going to let them walk into a death trap!" Jake shouted angrily. "It's not even like I can come with you to protect them. I walk into that place and all hell is going to break loose."

"Stop worrying!" Rose told him, clearly not bothered by the prospect of being faced with hungry vampires. "We'll be fine, and we might even be able to read their minds!" As Rose said this, she realised she had slipped up. Jake stared at her as Edward's eyes darted to mine.

"You can read minds?" He asked cautiously and I nodded.

"Rose and I both can, however, we can't read yours. And that's never happened before."

Edward nodded. "That's probably because vampires don't have brain waves. If our brains aren't giving a signal off, then how are you meant to read them?"

"Makes sense," Rose said from her place in the doorway. There was a moment of silence. "Can we please go now? It's about an hour away to Port Angeles and we don't know how long this could take."

"You can't seriously be telling me you're going to go to a _vampire _bar?" Jake asked as he stood up from his chair and looked from Rose to me.

"I don't want anyone else to die, and if that means walking into the lion's den to get some answers I will. Face it Jake, not all of us have to be supernatural to get answers." She gave him a cheeky smile and I knew she was trying to ease the tension in the room.

"And you're going to let this happen?" Jake asked Edward as he pulled me to my feet.

"I will be there to protect them – that's a promise I make to you and your pack."

When Jacob didn't look like he was calming down, I gently let go of Edward's hand and placed my arm on Jake's searing hot skin.

"I know you're worried about us, but like Rose said, if this stops people from dying then it's what we need to do," Jake looked down at me and I could see sadness and worry in his eyes, and a third emotion I couldn't identify. "Besides, it would be cool to visit a vampire bar."

Jake shook his head as he pulled me in for a hug. "You be safe," he whispered against my hair as he pulled away from me and did the same to Rose. "Look after each other," he said before he walked out of the house, leaving the front door shut behind him.

"Come on then!" Rose said after a moment of silence. "We can take my truck – you can drive lover boy," Rose exclaimed as she threw the car keys to Edward.

"Wait! How's Jake going to get home?" I questioned as Rose raised her eyebrow at me and Edward gave me a soft smile, before grabbing my hand and leading me out the house.

"He turns into a giant dog, how do you think he's going to get home?" Rose asked, hopping into the back of the truck as Edward opened the passenger door for me.

"Well I now I feel stupid," I admitted, my blush covering my cheeks once again.

"You're far from stupid," Edward whispered, his lips coming to linger on mine before he shut the door and got in the other side – using his vampire speed.

I giggled and put my seatbelt on.

"Vampire bar, here we come!" Rose shouted as Edward started the engine and pulled out of the drive. A lone wolf howl accompanying the roar of the truck.


End file.
